In mobile telecommunications networks, there is a requirement for User Equipment (UE) to handover from one base station to another. In the 3GPP, there has been recently proposed a procedure defined in the control plane (C-plane) for handover (HO) from a source eNodeB to a target eNodeB. The various acronyms applicable to 3G communications will of course be familiar to those skilled in the art but a glossary is appended for the benefit of lay readers.